


Get in here!

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [1]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Prototype (Video Games), inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 400 words - Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing. Spooktacular Bonus: Someone in the space is either dead previously or dies now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 400 words - Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing. Spooktacular Bonus: Someone in the space is either dead previously or dies now.

"Well this is big bundle of fun," Power Girl's tone was as sarcastic as they get. 

Zeke shifted a little, only to bump into someone. "Could you, uh, move honey?" 

"Don't 'honey' me Zeke, and no. You move," Lucy said before grunting a little. 

"Okay, okay, okay. Just chill, alright?" Abigail said, while she tried to get her bearings, looking over either shoulder. "What happened? Why are we in this mess?" 

"All I know there was a bright light and here we are," Nix let out a small scoff, "Perhaps little lightshow have something to tell us?" 

"Hey, my power's can't do this, okay?" Abigail nodded her head at their predicament, "so bite me."  

Zeke chuckled a little before he mumbled to himself, "Wouldn't mind a piece of that..." 

"Shut up Zeke!" Power Girl and Lucy said in near perfect union. 

Eugene rubbed the back of his head against Lucy's sides to unhood himself and he looked at Power Girl, "Punch us out?"  

"I'm not sure, thing looks pretty solid," she tapped the surface with her finger. 

"One crack is all I need, maybe I can see or do something from the outside," Delsin's words were a mumbled mess from behind his knees. 

"Just what are you gonna do once outside, 'Smokie'? Sing Living Next Door to Alice until our cage collapses due to excessive cringe?" Alex never had much faith in Delsin, despite all the things he could do. Come to think of it, Alex didn't have much faith in any of them. 

"Stop calling me that you hentai tentacle monster," Delsin nudged a shoulder in the general direction of Alex's voice. 

"Shut up, both of you," Power Girl gave the domed wall a finger punch since there wasn't enough room for anything else. "Alex, act your goddamn age and Delsin, don't you dare give him any weird ideas. Not when we're all stuck like this." 

"Where's Cole? Maybe he didn't get caught?" Lucy looked around as best she could and the others followed her example. 

"Uh... Cole isn't gonna help us guys," Power Girl sighed, "I seemed to have suffocated him with my boobs." 

"Not a bad way to go." 

"Shut up!" 


End file.
